


sunbeam

by SydneyHorses



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sylvix Week 2020 (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyHorses/pseuds/SydneyHorses
Summary: Sylvain has a busy day at the office and is gone all morning. He returns to a quiet apartment, and a boyfriend that is seemingly nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	sunbeam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fraldarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraldarian/gifts).



> this is my work for day 4 of sylvix week 2020 for the prompt 'warmth!' it's very soft and i love them very much

Sylvain has a rare Saturday emergency at the office, and he gets back in the late afternoon to a quiet apartment. It’s bright outside, the sunlight staining the home golden. “Felix?” He opens the door slowly, taking in the stillness of the room. The tv is off, and he doesn’t hear the telltale din of the one in their bedroom either. “Felix?”

The curtains on the window flutter, a breeze drifting through their tiny, one-bedroom apartment. Clearly Felix is home, if the windows are open. Maybe he’s asleep?

“Felix?” he calls again, closing the door behind him and hanging up his jacket. Sylvain heads towards the bedroom, but as soon as he steps into the living room he stops in his tracks.

There, in the middle of the living room floor, lies Felix. He’s curled up on his side, perfectly positioned in a sunbeam. A smile spreads across Sylvain’s face, and he halts, watching Felix sleep. He’s dead to the world, his chest rising and falling gently in the sunshine. Sylvain could measure a life by the rhythm of that breathing. He has. He is.

Another breeze gusts through the apartment, and Felix shivers, curling towards the sun like a cat. It’s cute, but Sylvain doesn’t want him to wake up cold, or with a knot in his back. He bends down and hooks an arm under Felix’s knees, sliding his other arm under his torso. Felix mumbles a noise when he’s lifted, and his eyes slip open to meet Sylvain’s gaze.

“Hey handsome,” Sylvain whispers, walking towards their bedroom.

“Mmm,” Felix mumbles, turning his head into Sylvain’s chest. “Hey.”

“Have a nice nap?” Sylvain asks, bumping open the door to the bedroom with his hip and then walking them over to the bed. He lays Felix down on the comforter, and Felix clings to him, needy like he never is when he’s fully awake.

“I’m still asleep,” Felix protests, curling his hand in the front of Sylvain’s shirt.

Sylvain lets out a soft, warm laugh and falls down onto the bed next to Felix. “I can see that.”

Felix makes an aborted little noise in the back of his throat and rolls over, draping himself across Sylvain’s chest. “Why’d you move me?” he whines. “I was warm.”

“You were shivering,” Sylvain objects, sliding his arms around Felix and clutching him close. “I thought you’d hurt your neck.”

“I’ll hurt your neck,” Felix grumbles, even as he tucks his head under Sylvain’s chin and throws his leg over Sylvain’s.

“Sure you were,” Sylvain replies, easy. “I thought you were asleep.”

A pause. Felix is still out of it enough from his nap that it takes him a moment to come up with something to say, and his words sound significantly less sharp as a result. “I thought you were supposed to be taking care of me.”

Sylvain laughs, sliding a hand up and tangling it in Felix’s hair. “Is that so?” He hums. “Well, I’ve been home for at least five minutes now, and you haven’t even kissed me.”

Felix lets out a huff, but tips his head back and captures Sylvain’s lips in a kiss anyways. It’s easy to melt into Felix, all sleep-pliant and relaxed like this. Before long, Felix rolls over on top of him, bracing his elbows on either side of Sylvain’s head and pressing down against him. Sylvain would be content to do nothing more than lay around in bed, maybe even take a late afternoon nap, but the press of Felix’s tongue against his is insistent, and before long he finds himself resting heavy hands on Felix’s back to pull him in closer.

Sylvain tips his head back so that Felix can kiss a line down the column of his throat. “Hey,” he interjects, stroking a hand through Felix’s hair. “We don’t have to do anything. You were asleep. You can go back to sleep if you want.”

Felix draws back and looks at him. “Do you want to go to sleep?” His voice is low, seductive in a way that he doesn’t normally try to be. Or at least, Sylvain thinks he’s trying to be seductive. He could just be tired.

Sylvain considers. He always wants Felix, in a comforting and reliable way that feels safe more than anything else. He never thought he’d have something to depend on, but every aspect of his relationship with Felix has quickly proven itself dependable.

“Well.” Sylvain brings his free hand to Felix’s waist, sliding a hand under the hem of his shirt. The skin there is warm with sleep, and he smiles up at his boyfriend. “Not really, no. But if you want to sleep, you can. I can read or something.”

Felix considers. His hair hangs loose around his face, pooling over his shoulders and surrounding them like a curtain. “I don’t want to go back to sleep,” he says softly.

Sylvain smiles. He slides his hand around to cup Felix’s cheek, rubbing a thumb over the high slope of his cheekbone. “What do you want?” He knows, of course, but he likes to hear Felix say it.

“You.” Felix sounds annoyed about it, as he always does, but he says it, and that’s more than enough for Sylvain.

Sylvain beams, wiggling underneath Felix until his boyfriend rolls his eyes and climbs back off of him. Sylvain sits up, pulls his tie off, then unbuttons his shirt and lets it flutter to the floor. He lays back down, eyeing Felix expectantly. “Now then, where were we?”

Felix laughs, the sound warm and safe. Sylvain could make a home inside of that laugh and be happy forever. He pulls Felix back on top of him, reaching up to brush fingers against his cheek. “I love you a lot, you know.”

Felix’s cheeks warm. “I know, I know.” He averts his gaze, but Sylvain doesn’t look away.

“Felix?” His voice cracks just a little.

Felix sighs. “I love you too.” He leans down and kisses Sylvain’s forehead, bridging the gap between them, and then captures his lips in a kiss. It’s languid and relaxed, and Sylvain lets out a pleased hum as Felix settles himself firmly on top.

“How was your day?” Sylvain whispers, resting his hands on Felix’s hips.

“Mm.” Felix bends down and kisses him again. “Good. I took a nap. How was work?”

“Fine.” Sylvain tangles his fingers in Felix’s hair. “I missed you. It wasn’t fair that my Saturday got eaten up by work.”

Felix is still relaxed and soft from his nap, and that must be the only reason why he lets out a breathy sigh and smiles. “Yeah. I missed you too.”

Sylvain’s heart cracks at the tender affection in Felix’s voice, and he lets himself relax into the mattress. Felix’s hands run down his chest, and Sylvain curls his fingers under the hem of Felix’s shirt, touching bare skin with the tips of his fingers. He’s about to suggest that Felix come a little closer and take his shirt off when a loud meow interrupts his wandering touch.

Felix lets out a small laugh, craning his neck. “I didn’t know he was in here,” he says, holding back a laugh and not sounding at all like he was about to have sex.

The bed dips as the cat jumps up onto the bed, the sound of his purring echoing through the bedroom as Squeaky walks onto Sylvain’s chest, turns in a circle, and then plops down squarely on his sternum.

Felix laughs, sitting up so that the cat isn’t quite so trapped between them. The weight of the animal is slight, more a comfort than anything crushing. Squeaky isn’t an especially large cat, but he’s theirs, and at the end of the day that’s all Sylvain could ever ask for. The small, cream-colored cat rumbles happily as he closes his one good eye, curling tight into a ball and kneading at Sylvain’s chest.

Felix climbs off of Sylvain and runs a hand down Squeaky’s back. “Well, there goes that.”

Sylvain smiles. “Yeah. It’s okay, there’ll be other times. You know, when the cat isn’t desperate for cuddles.”

Felix lays down next to him, throwing one of his legs over Sylvain’s. “Who can blame him?” Felix curls closer to Sylvain, tucking his head under Sylvain’s chin. “He’s tired. So am I.”

Sylvain chuckles, turning his face into Felix’s hair. “I thought you didn’t want to go back to sleep.”

Felix slings his arm around Sylvain’s chest. Squeaky cracks open his eye and lets out a quiet meow, stretching his legs and spreading his toes before draping two paws over Felix’s arm. Sylvain smiles. Sex is good, sure, but compared to this quiet life that he’s managed to build with Felix and Squeaky, nothing else seems to matter.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @edelgardlesbian !


End file.
